Ed Edd n Eddy:Rage of Deathwing
by EEnERepresentitive
Summary: "When we first arrived in this land we didn't know what was in store for us:the loss of innocence, killing, and most dreadful of all War and as we march toward the heart of the Cataclysm my thoughts go to how we began to trudge down this long road."
1. Chapter 1

Ed Edd n Eddy:Rage of Deathwing

As the weather beated down onto the D looked out his window he had a pained look on his face.

"Ergh! what's with this wretched headache!" Double D exclaimed and grabbed a bottle of pills and swallowing them.

The smart Ed then drew his attention to the blueprints before him they were half finished but the project seemed to be drawing so far depicted a fair-looking event wedged into the Lane with a booth set up, balloons strung to the fences, and to top it off a sign that read "The Eds Super Duper Fantastical Festival!".

Double D chuckled at the it was Eddy's idea he considered this to be his greatest scam like always he did'nt think it through so Double D was tasked with designing the attractions on their none existant budget.

Double D sighed again.

"Hmm i suppose i could put all of the attractions in one but that would take a large amount of time and the use of alot of ...no i can't jeopardize peoples safety like that i'll just have to keep thinking" Double D stated.

Meanwhile Ed was reading comic books in the basement while Eddy channel surfed most of the channels came in fuzzy due to the rain.

Eddy growled and thre the remote away he then went over to Ed's stack of already-read comics he picked one the nefarious "Evil Tim" book that got them attacked by crows.

Eddy angirly began tearing the comic for him Ed was preoccupied with another piece of literature called "Robot Rebel Rance II" the adaptation of the compelling sequel.

While he was tearing through it he found one page interesting it did'nt have any panels or any of the characters just strange ancient looking text.

Eddy ripped the page out and tossed what remained of the book down he observed it then blew a raspberry.

"Lame writers probably put that in as a prank." Eddy stated then grabbed a random comic and started reading it.

What he failed to notice was that the page started glowing orange.

Meanwhile deep, deep, below the earth a pair of orange glowing eyes moved through the glinted with hatred and rage looking at them would probably make even the strongest warrior shit his pants.

The being's eyes then grew in orange orb appeared in it's showed Ed and having just noticed the greedy Ed had ripped up his comic cand started bawling with Eddy trying to get him to stop.

The being growled angirly "these two are pathetic how could they be what i am looking for?" the being inquired.

Whispers then echoed through the chamber the voices were incomprhensible, dark, and ancient.

"Rargh! fine i shall take first lets see who else my seeker scrolls have found" the being said and the scene shifted to Nazz working out then to Kevin working his bike with the garage door shielding him from the tending the fields despite the weather Sarah and Jimmy playing inside, and Jonny and Plank in a staring contest and, finally, Double D working on the blueprints for Eddy's scam.

The being rose a...whatever it had above it's eye at Double D observing him closely.

"Hmm this one may actually fit your expectations but i suppose i must be thorough" the being then said something in a very old tongue and the orb grew bright.

Ed and Eddy were wrestling as Ed had taken the small Eds wallet."An eye for an eye mister no good comic wrecker!" Ed shouted as he put the wallet in his mouth "oh no you don't! spit it out!" Eddy yelled.

Suddently the torn out page started to glow brighter Ed and Eddy stopped mid fight gawking at the glowing parchment.

Before they could speak however dark tendrils shot out grabbing each Ed.

"Eddy!" Ed cried as he was being dragged closer into the grabbed Eds hand and latched onto Ed's weights but began sliding as they were pulled in.

"Ahhhh!" the Eds screamed as they were pulled into the rift.

Nazz was exercising when suddently one of the books glowed like Eds comic and the "seeker scroll" opened the same rift with the tendrils grabbing Nazz and easily pulling her inside.

Sarah and Jimmy were also pulled after one of the scrolls popped out from a fairy tale books and took 's scroll came out of a newspaper that was lyingin the street as the tendrils came out Rolf grabbed a rake."You shall not take this son of a shepard! foul scourge from the dark beyond!" Rolf proclaimed and began swatting at the tendrils.

Though he put up a good fight, Rolf was captured when the tendrils snapped the rakes wooden handle and began dragging him came out and squilled in protest, charging the rift.

"No Wilfred run!" Rolf warned but the pig did not listen and was taken along with his master.

Kevin having seen the events unfold after hearing the struggle ran howver the book he was carrying labeled "Babes Bikes and You" held his scroll and he was taken quickly.

Jonny and Plank fell the same as they were dragged in Jonny threw Plank in an attempt to spare him but one of the tendrils garbbed him/it draging both in.

Double D focusing on the blueprints did'nt notice the events outside.

One of his books then lit up and the scroll slid out the tendrils came close and grabbed him "what-" but he was cut off when one of the tendrils wrapped around his the smart Ed thrashed and struggled his forehead glowed a bright green and energy shot out from the glowing thing under his hat hitting the portal and causing a bright it cleared he was gone along with the rift


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:**I will be doing P.O.V.'s on and off from now on so some chapters may have them, others may not.

Double D's P.O.V.

Oh my head...this is worse then all my past headaches this week...and that dream...wait. was it a dream?

I opened my eyes to find i was inside a wooden area of some sort it was cylinder in shape and at my feet and above me were the unmistakible rings of a tree.

Okay, so i am in a tree.

"Odd how could i have gotten here?" i asked and noticed that the chamber i was in was connected to a hallway which got thinner as it went toward the exit.

I suppose i could slip through but then again my head is still spinning.

I took in a deep breath and started walking down the hallway then crawling then trying to squeeze out of the exit when i was halfway through i saw a breathtaking scene.I was in a vast forest surrounded by wildlife that prospered in the shade of the trees there were deer, rabbits, squirrels, and even a few turtles resting near a pond tucked in their shells with lizard creatures also resting atop their shells.

As breathtaking as it was i could'nt enjoy the view very long and began further struggling out of the hole.

"Errgh!" i groaned and with a pop i came out.

I suddenly felt the surge of-wind?

Wind!

I was falling! "Oh dear oh dear!" i yelled trying ti find something to break my fall i frantically tried to grab some of the tree branches but they snapped off and i looked down onto the grass filled surface covering my eyes as i waited for the splat.

But then the wind stopped and i felt wood touching my hands.

When i uncovered my eyes and my mouth fell agape.

What saved me was a large wooden it was a large tree-like being.

It was large as tall as the fabled trees of the Forbidden Lands with a (parden the pun) stumpy torso which also was the head where green leaves grew i could also see some also growing from its legs were roots attached to tree-beings face had two dark holes for eyes that had glowing green spheres seemed to also hold a calming benevolence to did'nt have a mouth.

To say i was scared was an understatement despite the beings kind eyes i was still taken was it?

Cautiously i said:"hello?" it moved closer the sound of wood aching was relevent as if the beings body had outlived itself.

"Greetings young one" it said its voice sounded male.

I got up and introduced myself "my name is Edward Marion but my friends call me Double D what's yours?"

The being seemed to ponder this and then he started chuckling "It has been so long since i have met another soul i seem to have forgotten" he said strange how someone as imposing as him would have trouble meeting people.

"So um...were you the one who brought me into...i'm guessing you?"I said."Yes i found you on the shore and brought you into my being for shelter.I was wondering wheather or not you made it" he explained.

Looking around i saw a flock of chickens in a small clearing Ed would love those...wait! Were...Ed and Eddy taken too?

"Sir were two others with me?" i asked "no there were no others with you" he answered flatlly.

If Ed and Eddy were'nt with me then where were they?As a matter of fact where was I?

"Sir can you tell me where i am?"? "Why you are on Oovik, as the natives call it i call it Home."

I pondered this there was no place called Oovik that i knew of."And what region is that in?" i asked."Hmm in suppose near Kalimdor but i'm not sure" he stated.

Before i could ask for more information the earth began to shake! It even teetered my new tree-like friend.

"Ah! what's going on?" "Oh dear i was afraid of this at first they were infrequent but now..." he trailed off and began walking.

"Where are we going?" i asked holding onto a large twig in his palm.

"It is not safe for you here young one i shall take you to a friend of mine he will-" but then he was hit by some sort of fireball and began to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

As the tree creature fell his arm snapped off being corroded by the fire Double D held on for dear life clutching on to a finger.

The sock headed Ed managed to hold as the limb crashed then began running away from the tree creature not thinking about where he was going.

While he was running he could see volcanic rocks landing all around him.

The animals were also running sensing the impending doom they all fled in one direction.

The eruption from whatever was causing it also made the earth crack creating a fissure Double D stopped before he fell in not wanting lungs full of boiling lava.

"Oh no no no!" Double D shrieked and began to go to the fissures left he eventuallly reached a part of the island that had'nt been hit by it quickly going to the fissures right side.

However another tremor struck and the fissure widened right under Double D's feet as he fell into the pit he miraculously grabbed onto a ledge, with one hand.

Quickly grabbing onto another foothold Double D began to climb he felt the searing heat of the lava beneath him and behind him.

When he finally rached the top he looked back and saw that the part of the island he was on was floating away.

While the other island was covered in source appeared to be a crater that had somehow split open and began gushing out the searing substance.

Double D looked behind him several of the animals were making their way into what remained of the was still large but smaller then it had been with the other half.

"Well this is just perfect i'm stranded on an island my friends are missing and to top it all off the on person who could've help me has been swallowed by volcanic rock!" Double D said and sighed and fell down.

And then he said the one thing no one should ever say when in a situation like this.

"Well atleast things can't get any worse."

Suddently he was surrounded by several small, bald, dark skinned people with tribal-like outfits.

"Oomok oo la!" one chanted he was diffrent from the rest and had darker skin a hat that resembled a volcano (ironic given the circumstances) two spiked leather shoulderpads a loincloth with a skull on it and leather sandals.

"Um...hello" Double D greeted nervously getting up the pygmies quickly started shouting and the darker one began to chant "oolik mushin gin dum fi-" but he did'nt finish it as an arrow struck his chest.

The pygmies immeadiately fled going into the wilderness.

Double D looked back and saw his appeared human but had some other characteristics that defined her as something else.

She had olive skin, long pointed ears glowing green eyes and blonde was wearing a set of armor that somehwat scantily covered her the color scheme was mainly grey with purple women also held a bow in her hands along with a her was a large orange serpent-hawk-like creature it had piercing green eyes like it's owner.

The women approached Double D crouched, and observed him.

Double D was sweating due both to to the heat of the lava and the close proximity to a women as stunning as the one in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Double D nervously answered "i-i don't know" he said the women seemed to ponder this and offered her hand "come we need to get to safer ground thos pygmies are'nt going to stay panicked forever" she said.

Double D obliged her and got up and the group made their way into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking soon turned to running as an earthquake shook the island.

"Why is this happening? i thought that the quakes came from the other part of the island!" Double D yelled as he ran "i can only think of one thing that could cause this unatural occurance" the women said.

A loud roar filled the area it struck fear into the hearts of Double D and the women it's source was even more terribal.

The source was a beast that flew into the appeared to be a dragon only it's body was much more demented looking.

The dragons head was black with horns and various scales that glowed orange his eyes were the same as the creature in the 's body seemed to be falling apart as it had to be held together by various metal gayhe monsters jaw was a perfect example as it was completely monsters chest seemed to be split open with the ribs hanging out slightly a bright, lava-like glow emitted from the inside.

"Deathwing" the women said her voice was ill with contempt as she said its name.

"Ah the blood elven huntress, i'm not here for you give me the boy and i shall spare you" Deathwing said he eyed Double D with a wanting glow in his eyes.

The huntress looked between Double D (who was still staring in awe at the hideous beast before him) and Deathwing.

"No, if you want him for your plans i will not allow it" the huntress said and her pet stood by her.

"Such a shame though i was going to kill you anyway" Deathwing said flatly and began to breath in.

"Run!" the huntress ordered Double d snapped out of his daze and ran further into the forest.

Behind him Deathwing unleashed a wave of fire burning the huntress and her pet to cinders the flame spread and began to consume the forest.

"If the fire kills him it shall be easier to claim my prize i will wait." Deathwing said and perched himself on half of a mountain that had split.

Double D kept running not looking back at the raging inferno behind him.

He soon came to a beach where he saw the boat the huntress and her pet had arrived on.

Quickly thinking the smart Ed untied the boat from port and began paddling he could vaguely see land on the horizon.

Deathwing saw this and flew up and swooped down upon Double D, who would have been killed had it not been for a cluster of cannon balls that struck him aside. The source was a fleet of battleships baring a red symbol it was round at the top and ran down to a spiked tip at the bottom other spikes poked out from the lines in the center was a diamond.

"Hhhorde" Deathwing growled and flew toward the fleet forgetting about Double D in his rage.

The vile dragon flew straight toward the fleet breaking apart one in a massive explosion one of the debries hit Double D's boat knocking him out.


End file.
